


Imprinted: "I am alive"

by DragonPrincess101



Series: Dean deserves to be a dad [1]
Category: A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), Angels are Weird (Supernatural), Artificial Intelligence, Castiel Being Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Understand Boundaries (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Understand Humans (Supernatural), Child Abuse, Curious Castiel (Supernatural), Cute Kids, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Dean Winchester Needs Help, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean knows about mechanics, Demons Are Assholes, Manipulative Ruby (Supernatural), Obedience, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean Winchester, Reminder: This is a reminder that it's not the same David from the film, Robot Feels, Robots, Ruby (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Season/Series 04, Uriel (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Zachariah (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, at least mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: When Dean is driving his impala with the food for Sam and himself, he found a strange boy by himself.The boy named David is weirdly optimistic and mostly obedient which freak both brothers out. They already tested holy water, silver and all on him but it didn’t affect the strange boy in any way.Dean assumes that David was most likely abandoned and neglected by his own parents since the boy will follow him everywhere and try to keep him in his sight…But when Castiel set his eyes on David, he along with other angels immediately recommends that brothers destroy that “manmade abomination”.Things get worst when David realizes monsters, witches, ghosts, demons & angels are real...while Dean is feeling conflicted on this childlike robot and is thinking about giving the robo-kid back to the creator...





	1. "I'm scared"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural or A.I. Artificial Intelligence

On the metal table, there is a boy who seems peacefully asleep while surrounded by computers with cords attached to him...There is a devil’s trap at the door and salt at the windows while there’s angel banishing sigils on the walls...

“I̱̘̬͔̱̩̹ ̩̤j̘̫̙̫̰u̗͓̦s̭t ͔͎͍̰̺͎w̫̠̞̘̳a͉͓͚̞̱͎̯n͔͙t̙ my̲̮͇̘̫ ̳̩̻̣̬ḓ̭a̹̘̠̰̰̝ḓ͔̝̯ ̦t̙͖̝̹̹o̠ ̬͍̘̙̼̝̺lo͙v̠̩̹̻̟̼̪e̥ ̦̘͚m̞͕͙̻̻̥ͅe͇̠̼͙͇̰͔.̙.͙̖.̱̝̰̠̝”

_The boy is sitting in the chair the motel room looking at the door. He hears tires going across the gravels and he turns to the window smiles when he sees the impala._

“I̠'̯m̟͕ ͈̻͎̘̼̭a̙w͖͚͇̗͖̞̘a̠͈̺r̥̠̮͚e̮͙͉ ̗͍̗̪̟ṯ͈͈̯ͅh̖͉͕a̪̪͉t̖͔̫̻͈͍͓ ̜͓̘̮̩̦I̜͉̱'m ̰͚̻͍͈n̺̜̯o̝t̘ ̪͕̯͈̝h̟̭̭͉u͍͉̖̳̩̖ͅm̲̠̦̝͍̯̦a̪̝n͙͓.̠.̩͕̮͇͓͎.̲̠̼ ͓̰̯͈̬”

_He's laying down on the floor with his chest opened showing his circuits, gears, and cords, despite that; he is smiling at Dean while the older Winchester uses his screwdriver to fix something._

“U̞n̹̠̗ͅd̟̬̭̼͕̠̖er̭̦͔ͅ ͓̖̭̼͚̞͚m̜̪͉̼y̠̜͖͉̻̲ ͚̣s̜͚̠̗k͙͚̘̥̬͙i̻n̘̫ ar͎̮e̦ ̠̤ḁ̲r̼ti͕̙̜f̠̳i̺̙̻̙̺ͅc͇̜̻̫̫i͇̝̺͓a̲l̩̗̼ ̬̯c̩̜̘͖h̳̲͖̮̮̫͍e̦̺͔͉̼͖mi̜̫̼͚̱͓͓c̝̟a̦l͕͎̜s̝͉̮̯̭͔̜ ͎a̺͇̻̖͓̱n͓̗̟͈͉̗d̳̖ ̱̰̥̜̲̙m̼e͉c̬̺͉̖̠̲̹haṋ̯͖i̜̣̜͕͖̮̱c̩̱͕̹a̙l̮̞̝͔̞̳ ̥̠̗̠p̞͇̺̻a͍̳̳̹̖r̗̮̭͙̺̙t̲͕̝̘s ̼i͚͉͕ͅn̪͍ ̣̣̜̟p̦l̟̠̰͚a͇̼c͎e ̭͔o̭f̦͔ ͕͈̱̙͓̲b͇͇͍̹̤͕l̰̖͇o͖͙̪o̹̙̯ͅd̺̞̥̫ͅ,̪͉̟̦͔̞ͅ& ̭̞f̗̞l̻̹es̻͕͇ͅḥ̜̼͍̻̖͔”

_Dean sighs in relief as he closes the boy's chest, he accidentally cut his finger on one of the moving gears as he closes it. He sighs in annoyance and sucks on it as he looks for a bandage while the boy looks at him in concern._

I͔̦͇͉̙ ̧̪̦̣̠ͅf͇̗̮͔̣͠i̝͉̳̬n̥͖̗̯͓d̢̘̠̦ ǫ̹̖u̜t͕͖̗̕ ͙̫̪m̬o̶̪n̯̙̥͈̳s̮͉̻͚̭̳te̜͈̟̹r҉͍͇̫͉͈s͎̫͚͓̘͓̰ ̩͈̺ar̞ḙ̸͓͔̙̫̣̠ ṛ̻̟̭e͖͔̘̝̜͚ą̩̘̮̠̪̠̻ḽ̜̦͓̞.͍̪͙̩̭.̹͓̮͎͚ͅ.̱͙̖̤

_The boy is fearfully hiding in the closet as he hears gunshots, growls and glass breaking...he peeks through the crack of the door and his eyes widen in horror..._

̙̫͢D͏o̱͇̬ͅe͙̞͈̰͔͞s͙̲̝̱̗̲͔ ͔͚͝D̦̮a͕͚̭͓̲̕d̤̙͙͖͈ ̢̥̟̰s͈̙̖ee̤̲͙ ͚̳͖͕̲̭̭m̠̝̟͍̪̥̩e̥͍̲ ̣̙a̷͔̺͈s̭ o̞̩͎̱n͉͚̝̩e͚̺̙?͈

_In the impala, the boy smiles cheerfully but Dean glares at the rear-view mirror at the boy's reflection while Sam looks at the kid in concern. _

I̜͎̞͙͙ ̺͈͚d̙̲͠i̯͇̯̪̝̙͡d͓̺͈̞̘ ̮͓̪̼̪͝ͅȩ̰̝͇̖̩̘̫v͟e̗r̺yt̙͍̼̰̦h̳̬͘i̕ͅn̥g̛͈ ̭̟͉̱h͙͙̩͙̙̦̱e͇̣̗̲͝ e̗̤͉͓̠v̴͈̦̥̥̥̠e͓r̪̳͓̟̦͘ ą̬͍͈̺̳͎s͕̺k͍̺̻̞͞s̩̻̙̫̜̣̣͡ ҉ ̪͢m̘̰̯͠e͏ ̛̯t̹̞̗̝o̧͎̰͇̖ ̡̙͙͔͔̦̩̼d̤̮͍ọ̠̯̭

  
_He is carrying books and a beer bottle, he places the books in front of Sam at the table, and he gives Dean the beer bottle._

A͛́̆ͫͪͪn̉ͭͯd̶̈̓̀ͤ̈́̏̽ ͣ̿͛͒́͐ͯ͜Ĭ̸ ̵ͨ͐̓f̉̉͊̎̚͞o͋̂͂̏̓̚͝l͐̄̚l͏ȏ̔ͬ͒w̒̍ͭͮͯ̅̆ ͩͫ͢hͣ̉͗̊͆ͬ̍i̒͆͒ͭͨ̄̚͡s̊̇ͧ͆͢ e̺͍͎̜v̧e̪͎͎̥̰̰͖r̼̠͍̹͚y͉͎ ̶͑̓ͪỏ͒̑ͯ͗̌̚rͫ̃d̅̓ͮͣͤ̓̚e̸̒̒ͨͫrͨ̊̈́̃̃̾̚͠sͬͭ̂҉

_The scared boy is holding the gun against a trapped werewolf, and he looks at Dean. The man nods and mouths "now!". The kid looks back at the werewolf and shoots..._

̵̎ͪ̈́ͤ́ͥe͜x̨̽̋cͩ̚ẻ͑̋͌͋̔ͩ҉p͐͛͛ͥ́͗͐͡t͗̂̎ͨ̀.̷͆.ͫ̓̀̏̾ͥ̓.̧̀̃ͫ̑̋ͧ̏

ͤ̇̔̑ͪ

_Dean was walking away out the door but the boy grabs his hand and shakes his head frantically._

̸͂Ï͆̍ ̈ͩͨ͑ͧͩ̆do̔͆ͩ̽̈́nͩ̃'̶͛ͫͫ̈t̷͑ͭ̔ͬ ̂͐͂͑̅̆̓͞w̍a̓ͩ̽̔̋͗n̷͒̆̑̉t̸͋̂̑̾ ̷ͬ̋ͨ̍̓h̾͌ͬ̆͂iͩ̆̋ͯ͗̀͊m̨̐ͪ̈̏ ̸̽t̚͝o͋̂ͮ̔͛ ͑̊l͏e͛ͥͮȧ̛͗ͣͯ́̚vͥͬͦͦͤ̚e̡̾͌ ̄̚n̊̐̃̎ö́̿r̊ͬ̈̃͆ͩ͆ ͯ̓͑̊d̓͊ͫ̓oͩ͂̐͋ ͭ̍͆I͌ͪͦ̃̑͐ w̨a̎̇͑ǹt̡ͮ ̶́ͣ͑t͒̅̓ͣͦ̐o̶̔̏̑ͮ̍́ ̧̈̈́͆̉lĕ͠aͧ̑ͦ͑ͥ̆v̵̄̆̃e͛͞ ̿h̑͋̆̿̈͟iͮ́́̊͑͐mͩͬ͑̑͐.͛̍͌̉̓.ͧ.̢

_The kid knees down sadly as Dean was laying down, coughing out blood. "Go! Go David!" said Dean in a low voice while in pain. "No...I won't!" said David sadly._

D̢̙̟̦̩̙͍̅̎̃ͬa̸̼͓̿̏͒̆ͨ̊͒͊ḑ̤̰̱̮͇̿̅̓̐̿͛͗

_David hugs Dean as he was eating his pie while he awkwardly looks at the boy and he slowly smiles at the kid._

N͕̟̣̟̪̱ͭͬo̵̙̘̯̠̙̪ ͓̭͕̥́ͦ̒͡mͤ̇̔ͥ͏̘̳̯aͣͮ̈t̶̲̖̟̘ͭͫ͛̚t̂̽̂̈́̃e̐̑͏̞ȓ ̜̮̼͊̔ẅ̗̯̯͉͈̰̲̔̾̾ḩ̰͎͎͈̬̄̈́̉ͨͦͅạ̯͕̮̻̹͓ͪͥt̡͓͎͕͎̔ ͈̣̮̜̗y̸o̳̤͓̞͚͇̰̍̈͘u͇̠̤̟̗͂ͫ̊̌̋ͩ̎ ̠̺̳̺͎͓̏ͨ̄ͬ̓t͚̳͓̳̭̹͒̏͋͐ḧ̤́ͬ͋i̩̲͉̪̺͈̥ͫ͌́ͦͮn̤͙̦̥̬͔̆̒ͮͦ̾͋ͫ͞k̦͙̜̭̦̄ͪͯ͊̃͊̚ ͕̜̰̘ͯ̍̓ͭô̶̪̠̩̭͒̐ͬ̃ͤ̿f͖͈͙̳̤̣̿̐̾ͅ ͚͓ͪͭ̽m̛̳̖͛̾̚ȩ͙̪̰̣̹̋͂ͫ̄ͭ ̷̙͖͍̫̼̹̑̿̾͊̉ͨ

̘̱̰͔͛̅̈́ͧͧͬ

_Dean glares down at David who looks down in shame while Sam does his bitchface at Dean..._

w͐h̷̆ȁͤţ̊͐ͯͬ̚ ́̄ͫ͌̔̊̇͢yͣ͒͘ȯ̴͑ͭ͋uͫ̓ͣ̔̇ ͐s̑ͫ͠a̛ͥ͋͑̓̓͒iͧḑ̈̋ ă̴̅̊ͮ̐̽ͣb͘o̡ͩu̷͐ͮͣtͮ̓͊̂̔̄͒ ̑͛͑ͥ̽̆mͦ͡ȩ

_"Nice going! you little TinMan!" shouted Dean sarcastically at David. "Dean!" shouted Sam. "What?! I specifically told this robo freak not to follow us!" whispered Dean angrily._

̘͕̘̹͖͖O͟r̋͋ͤ̏͏̖̱͚͙ ̖̟̦̦̂̏h̆̄͑ọ̴̟̳̥̳̼ͧ̓̂̔ͤͅw̦͙ ̪̰̹͖̭͍ͤ̂͞y͈̳̩̠͈̙̺͊̒͆oͫù̯͙ ͉̜̰̳̽ͩ͆̾ͪͤ̂ͅt̪͓͌̒̎̿̅ͤ̍re̠̻̯̣̞̅̚a̗̱̪͇͕̲ͪͦ͐t̳͇̦ ̭̞̪͓͎̮̌m͈̘̫̺̃̃͑͐͝e͈ͬ͂̂̍̈ͭ̑

_David was push against the wall by Dean as Castiel watches._

̲̐̇̿͝

̯̜͉I̖͒̔ͬ͟ ͌̊ͧ͛̾ẃ͕͕̤̜̩̪͋̄ͩi̼͉̜͎͒̌ͪͫ̇̂ͬ͢ḽ̃ͥ͛ͤ̾ͭ̔l̩͙͇͖͇̙̈̈ͮ͒̊ ͙̳̽ͮ̃ͧ͌ą͕͔̼̙̥̥ͣ͋͛̚l͇̭̝ͅw̠̻͇̟͎͍ͨͩ͗ͦ̐ͦͅa̦̻͉̥̓yͨ̍͊̓̎ͯ̏š̏ ͖̈́ͧ͆ͦ͛͝l̵͔̦̙͚͈̈́͛̊o̲͖̹̖̻͓̽͞v̜̠̦̾̐̇̑͆͐͡e̩͍̲͕̼̯̥ ̗͕̟̻ͯͥ̕ͅy̸̘͆͊̑̐ͨ̚o̗̻̠̯͈̭ͬ̄͊͂̑̾ṵ̦̣̖͓̤ ̺ͭͦ͌D͗́̐̄̄͆ͣ͏̯a̺̅ͮͨ̽͗̊̑d͍̦̤̦̊̾ͮ͋̋̅̂͟

  
_David's hand reaches for Dean whom look down sadly at him, Sam looks like he's about to cry as David feels Dean carrying him as the boy begins to see nothing but static..._

.̅.ͤͭ͗.͂do̐nͦͮͩ̒͆̐'t g̈̎o

pͦlͦ̍ͨ̑̌è̓͒̇ȃ̶͛ͮ̑s͛ͪ̚ēͬ dͨ̋͏ȏ̵͊͐̎ͪn̏̅̃͌ͫ'ͣ͌̕t̉̆҉ ͥͬ̇ͪͩ̔ͧ͝gͪͩͫ͞o͑̅̅!̛̄ͣͮ̅͛

d̳͙̺͙̈͂ͧ̈́͡ò̫̪͓̪ͦ́̓̌ͬ͟n̫̟̖̖̥͒ͧ̍̀͟ͅ'͉̪̻̼̀̐̉́̉ͅt͔̗͇̪̦͋̀̐̒̆̂̉ ̞̪̥͓͔̘̐̌̽l̯̲̭̫͍͙̟ȅͩ͂̈́ͭa̗̍ͮͤͯ̈́̈́ͭv͍͔̓e̝͓̠̲ͤ͘ ̤͉͖̌͐̓͗̓͛ͣ͝m̺̟̙̙͇̩̒̽̾͆̆͛͜e͍̮̝͚͎̤ͪ ̝̹ͧ̏ͩ̓ͧ̽̕d̡̯̟ͮͮ̽ͥ̎̉̃a̭ͪ̈͑̆d̜̗̫̥̆̌̿̒ͅ

S̼̮̗͕̪ͥͥ̾ͥ͐̄͋̏ͦt̖̠̘͚̯̯̝͙̬͈̝̲͇̜̗̲̒̏͑̃͂ͩͬ̅͌̓ͅa̟͈̲̦̜͉̠̰͋̏ͭ̈́ͬ͌̓̄ͩ̾y͙̪͚͍̜͔̻̭̙̘̻̘̮̙͙͖͎̽̀͒̚!̣̖͙̘͙͈̮̘̝͕̝̝̯̼͎̝̹ͮͪͤ́̒̐̐ͮ

  


I'̮͕m͕̱̞̭ ̭̬̬̫̳̺scar͓̲͇̭e͍d̪̝̟

D̸͈̗̱̬̲͍ad̪̳̲͔.̸̖̜.̧̯̞̱̬̼̬̞.̸̩̜̱̥ͅ ̕w̹̦̜͈̳͇͝h͖̙͎̜̻ȩ̫r̬̝̘̝̱e̶͕̹̭̖͉ ͖a͜r̘̠̮ͅe̞͈͔̬̲ ̸̠͍̝̗̙y̥̱̝͉̰͞o̷̟̤u̼͓̙?

"01110000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00100000"

"01000100 01001111 01001110 00100111 01010100 00100000 01001100 01000101 01000001 01010110 01000101 00100000 01001101 01000101 00100001"

"01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101100 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00101110 00101110 00101110"

The room suddenly black out...Sobbing filled the room...


	2. "Hello Dad"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean found David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long-on this

It was dark outside the fast-food outside carrying a bag of food for him and Sam. He walks to Baby and opens the door. He gets inside and turns on the radio to the Metallica tape he put inside earlier. He turns on the engine and goes to the freeway.

It’s been ten days since he came back from hell, things are going crazy. He still couldn’t believe he met an angel, that his younger brother is working with a demon, and there are 66 seals to release Lucifer...

“What's next?" muttered Dean. 

As he keeps driving he saw something white at the river shore. He immediately parks the car at the side of the road and gets out with his gun just in case.

As he gets closer, he sees a boy laying down in his strange white PJs-like outfit. In alarm, he rushes forward towards him.

When he got there, he checks for a pulse on his small wrist. He feels  _ something _ moving there but something is off about  _ the pulse _ .

He then attempts CPR on the boy but the boy still didn’t wake up.

He takes out his phone and is about to call 911. There is no signal, he notices that there a slight static and some random numbers that immediately disappeared…

“What the hell?” said Dean in shock.

Immediately the boy opens his eyes, he stands up slowly and looking around until his eyes went on Dean. He smiles at the hunter and waves.

“Hello, Dad! I’m David thank you for waking me!” he said happily.

Dean gets confused.

"What would you like to do tonight?" asked the boy still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter
> 
> Dean brings the boy to Sam to do some monster tests


	3. Ketchup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this 
> 
> btw good luck to everyone, wash your hands, don't go outside unless it's something really important and stay safe!

Sam is doing his research on his laptop to find a case. He hears the familiar Metallica music from the window and he sees the Impala parking.

“Hopefully Dean remembers the salad,” thought Sam as he goes to the door. 

He hears knocking on the door. He sees Dean looking worried while holding the bag of food in one hand and holding a kid’s hand in his other. The boy is smiling happily at Sam.

“Is this our new home? Dad” the kid asked happily as he looked around the motel room.

Sam raised an eyebrow when the boy called his brother “Dad”.

“No, he and I are just sleeping here for tonight,” he explained.

“Dean what’s going?” asked Sam suspiciously.

“He seems to have amnesia probably, he thinks I’m his dad...” whispered Dean as he looks for a towel.

“Did he hit his head? Also why didn't you call 911?” asked Sam.

Dean begins drying David’s head with the towel.

“His head seems fine, no bumps or brushes not a single cut...despite that he was found at the river shore unconscious, so, the poor guy’s probably traumatized, also I couldn’t get a signal at that time...,” said Dean looking concerned at the boy again as he begins to use his cell phone again.

David goes off to explore the room

“911, what’s your emergency?” said the lady on the phone. 

“I found a kid by himself at the local river, also-” explained Dean suddenly Sam tapped his shoulder.

“What Sam!” said Dean sternly when he noticed Sam looked shocked and his little brother pointed at where David was.

David took one of Sam’s markers and wrote on the wall in binary code...and the way the boy wrote is TOO perfect and TOO quick for a normal kid to write.

_01001001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100100 01110010 01100001 01110111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100100 01100001 01100100_

David turns to the hunters smiling. Dean gets his bottled holy water ready.

“Nevermind!” said Dean as he hung up.

He gently throws the water at David’s head. The boy wasn’t burned nor does he look like he’s in agony but just to be safe he quickly takes out a silver butter knife and puts its side on the boy’s face. (A/N: Not cutting him of course)

“Why did you do that? Are we playing, Dad?” said the boy happily.

“Yeah Dave,” said Dean as he removed the butter knife.

Still, no burns on the boy and he still doesn’t look like he’s in pain.

“In the clear for now…” said Dean to Sam and he turns back to David as he dries the boy again.

“Sit down,” said the older Winchester.

David obediently sits at a nearby chair and Dean knees down to the boy’s level.

“You remember anything before you woke up at the river?” asked Dean.

David closes his eyes as he begins blinking rapidly…Something about this feels off for the brothers.

_ Inside of David’s mind _

_ “The greatest single human gift - the ability to chase down our dreams” _

Er̞̣r̗̙̝͓ͅo̠̥͖r̤̻

_ Request Completed _

David opened his eyes, he looked away from the brothers as he formed his hands into fists and said “Don’t reset...Mecha...I..I...I don’t need it...Professor... Hobby...no...no...no! Mecha...don't reset... I don’t need it...no sir I’m fine...I’M FINE!”

Dean and Sam flinch at the boy’s sudden outburst at the end of his sentence.

“Easy there Davy…you can talk about anytime you want to, you don’t need to talk about right now...” said Dean in a soothing voice as he approaches the boy closely. 

David turns to the brothers and goes back to his optimistic smile.

“Stay inside, you can have my burger... Sammy and I are gonna talk outside it won’t be long,” said Dean as he hands the boy his burger.

They went outside, David looked out the window seeing the brothers go in the car and rock music was playing again.

“They didn’t want me to listen…” said David with a neutral look on his face as he opened the burger wrapper… 

He takes a few bites...chewing it and chewing it and spits it in a trash can. He smiles again then begins to play with the burger.

\-----

“You should call child protective services now...that poor kid is traumatized and probably abused,” said Sam seriously.

“I know but something’s off about him ...can’t put my finger on it, I don’t think we should leave him in foster care...maybe he’s cursed, attacked by a monster or something, we should probably keep an eye on him in case anything happens,” said Dean.

“Dean...are you trying to adopt this kid?” said Sam smirking.

“Sammy...I’m paying attention to my instincts here, sure I like kids but...this one I think we should keep him with us for now...also I don’t wanna traumatize the little guy any farther,” said Dean.

“You sure about this Dean? Because the hunter’s life isn’t good for a kid...We never get to be kids,” said Sam to his older brother.

“I’m not going to keep him for long, just till he says more about what happened before he went in the river…” said Dean shrugging.

Dean turns to Sam. “What does the binary code say? Sam,” he asked his little brother.

“...I will make a drawing for you dad!” said Sam translating the code from his binary code notebook.

Sam does his bitchface and Dean raises an eyebrow and he shakes his head in humor.

“Seriously?” chuckled Dean.

\----

David is drawing on a burger wrapper with the packets of ketchup. It’s a realistic drawing of a mysterious building...that feels familiar to him...

Suddenly David glitches a little much to the AI's confusion. Castiel is looking at the boy with a scowl on his face. 

The boy flinches, his system detects an anomaly. 

“Someone else is here,” said David quickly.

He looks around...No one is here. Suddenly the brothers come back inside.

“Little dude, you shouldn't play with the ketchup,” said Dean shaking his head as he’s about to pick David's mess up.

“Um Dean...look closely at that wrapper,” said Sam with wide eyes. 

Dean did and he shakes his head at this realistic drawing of a building he never saw before. He turns to the kid.

“...You did this?” asked the older Winchester.

David nodded happily.

"Son of a---" Dean quickly stops himself before swearing when he remembers there's a kid presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really up I'm able to update my other fanfics...

**Author's Note:**

> Next will be Dean meeting David


End file.
